dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Mo
'' "Ya-yeah, you reached Mo, he's not here, leave a message. Beep! Hahahaha! Just messin' with ya. Leave a message." Mo has somewhat of a leader attitude and is always ready to party. He is the main promoter of the Dance Central crew and can occasionally be found leaving tags and flyers for the competition around the city. He specializes in street and electropop in the first game, and electronic and R&B music in the second. He's part of the Hi-Def crew along with Glitch. Costumes Dance Central *B-Boy: Teal zip-up hoodie with blue stripes, green shorts, pink knee socks and Vans slip-on shoes *Flash : Teal t-shirt with a cassette necklace, blue "puff hat," grey skinny jeans and multicolor shoes * Mo'riginal : Party Boy Shirt Robot Pants Blue Shoes At the title screen, press B, Up, Down(2), Y to unlock Mo'riginal costume. If you entered the code correctly, you will hear a sound. Only works if the song default is Mo and his first outfit is on beforehand. Dance Central 2 *Hi-Def: TV test-bar colored shirt, coat with tiger-striped hood hanging on a black cap, and maroon high-tops *Street Style: Wrinkle-patterned, seafoam green hoodie and tiger-print skinny jeans. *DC Classic - B-Boy (to unlock it, you have to import songs from DC1 to DC2) Dance Central 3 * Retro 80's : Maroon track suit with a black coat, black hat, gold chain, glasses, and white shoes. *DCI Agent : He wears a black stripped jacket, black jeans, a purple necktie and a pink shirt. Dance Central Spotlight He wears a white and red jacket, a white t-shirt with a bike logo, light-blue jeans and a grey and orange cap with another bike logo on the front. Score Catchphrases Five Stars (Blue or Gold) *Your boy Mo, hate to say I told you so. Yeah! Takin' everybody down! *Just doin' what comes natural! Yeeeaaaah! I got this one on lock! *Oh no is that a four, oh no my bad, Five Stars! *Slow down dude. You be killin' 'em! * Ya'll know ya'll jealous of this. Ho! I got this one on lock! *I'd say I was surprised, but yah boy don't need to lie. Four or Three Stars *Nice! A'ight a'ight! (Breakdances) Uh huh. Rinse and repeat. *That was solid! Ha ha ha ha! (Breakdances) Two, One, or No Stars * OK, a'ight that was tough, whatever, still ahead in the game! *Not perfect? Man, I was holding back on that one! *So it wasn't my best, even if it ain't perfect, I still look good! *Man, that won't look good on my resume, man! *Please... not cool, not cool at all! *Come on now, man! I don't care! I don't care at all! General Information Name: Moe Jackson Hobbies: B-ball (basketball), battles, hopping turnstiles Interests: Takin’ suckers down in battles… just like clothes off a laundry line Favorite Movie: Kung Fu Tales: Legend of the Ghost Warrior Nickname: The King of Flash, Mo''' Blood Type: O+… ‘cause how sure is Mo that he’s gonna whip your butt on the dance floor? Oh, positive. BAM! Birthday: November 11th Role in the Series Dance Central Mo passes out DC posters in the opening and shows up at the party at the end of game. He is one of the playable characters. Dance Central 2 Hi-Def is the 4th crew to face. When the player meets them, Glitch immediately assumes that the player is working for the Glitterati. Moe tells him to calm down in his own words, "Dial it down to threat level chill." The two proceed to challenge the player. After defeating them, they congratulate the player and warn them about the Glitterati calling them "the top of the tower freaks." Dance Central 3 Hi-Def returns in Dance Central 3. They are the second crew the player meets, and are located in the 80's. Hi Def wanted to challenge the player to a dance off but was reminded of their duties by Rasa. After learning the Electric Slide, Hi-Def and the player return to DCI. Glitch feels sick, but is told by Mo that he'll be okay and they'll work on his headspins. They are sent to prehistoric times by Doctor Tan, but are saved. Character creation: So maybe it’s appropriate that Harmonix’s internal profile of Mo, the first dancer we’ll look at, tells us that his favorite movie is the fictional fighting flick, Kung Fu Tales: Legend of the Ghost Warrior. Mo is the one-man street team of the “Dance Central” crew, a promotor of sorts who you can see plastering DC propaganda all over city streets in the game’s stunning animated opening cinematic. He’s also the first character the team designed for the game, in part because of Perlot’s long-standing obsessions with getting a hoodie in one of Harmonix’s games. “I love the silhouette that a hoodie creates,” he explains. “I have concepts through the years of trying to put hoodies on characters in our games.” He stands apart from the DC clique, with no established rivalries with other characters in the game. His style is influenced by West Coast B-Boy aesthetics, and his colorful in-game ensembles match his colorful attitude. As far as a character archetype goes, Mo is the “promoter” or “messenger” of the DC crew – you see him tagging and flyering for the competition in Dance Central’s opening cinematic. He knows the ins-and-outs of the entire scene in the Dance Central universe, but he’s also, as his voice overs ingame indicate, a prankster. -Dance Central Sketchbook dc-mo-emilia.jpg dc-mo.jpg mo-scorecard.jpg mo-concept-sketches.jpg 197576-dancecentralheader.jpg Mo concept02.jpg Perly mo drawover-620x.jpg 192857-mo header.jpg Links Dance Central Sketchbook Category:Characters Category:Ninja Crew Category:Male Characters Category:Power S Category:Teia Love Category:Hi-Def Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3